Insanity, Lust, and Blood
by Sasameyuki
Summary: Takes place when Axl first joins Red Alert.When Axl decides to leave after what Red did to him,Red doesn't take it too kindly and goes on a rampage to get Axl back,wanting more than just Axl's copy ability. Now WIP and contains adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Er, I normally don't write fics like this but I decided to give it a try. I don't know if this will be left to nothing like my other fics... it may or may not. Helped by and co-written with KiraYamatoX2.

**WARNING: **this will contain yaoi later on. Don't read if you're not into yaoi, rape, or minors getting raped. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED. Push the back button before it's too late. I will not be held liable.

Kira: how you got me to do this is beyond me X.x

**Disclaimer: If I really owned the Mega Man series, then this fic would be canon and wouldn't be here, would it? **

Now onwards..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His past was shrouded in darkness. He knew nothing about it. Or why he was created. Blackness was all he remembered._

_All he knew that he was left for dead in the streets. A prototype failure to his makers, whoever he was. An attempt to destroy his creation, unaware of his hidden remarkable ability._

_To him though, all hope was gone. There was nothing left for him. He was good for nothing._

_He laughed bitterly. Those fools couldn't even tell the difference between a dead reploid and a breathing human._

_Thunder rumbled overhead as rain started to pour, matting his stiff red hair._

_He slowly tried to drag himself to his feet, hissing in pain when his leg gave away under him, landing him back down to the ground. His joints and internal systems screamed at him from the damages he'd sustained._

_His body was lacerated with multiple deep cuts, dark circuitry fluids flowing from the deep wounds._

_The rain was pouring more heavily now, washing away the dark synthetic blood from his armor into rivulets that flowed through the cracks in the concrete._

_Better find some temporary shelter from the rain for now. He painfully dragged himself into narrow alley nearby and settled uneasily into a corner with his legs drawn defensively to his chest, panting slightly in exhaustion from the effort._

_He felt something wet run down his the front of his face and winced when his fingers came in contact with two criss-crossing gashes on his face. Drawing his hand away from his face, the trickling liquid revealed itself to be blood from said gashes._

_Starting to feel dazed and light-headed from the effects of blood loss, the youth wearily leaned back, the back of his head lightly slumping against the wall, and closed his emerald eyes._

_Hours later found the child reploid still motionless from his curled position._

_Slowly drifting between in and out of consciousness, the reploid was faintly aware of footsteps approaching to his direction. Frankly, he didn't care. He simply didn't have the energy to fight, much less even move._

_The footsteps stopped right in front of him._

_Thinking his assaulters were back to finish their job with him, the reploid mentally braced himself, keeping his eyes shut, expecting his end to arrive. _

_Maybe they'd found out he wasn't dead after all._

_But death never came._

_Instead, he felt rough hands, surprisingly gentle, caress his face. Unused to such actions, the child reploid frowned and turned his face away from those hands._

_"My, aren't you a feisty little one," chuckled an older male voice, namely the owner of the hands. The voice paused, then added teasingly when the youth let out a small whimper, trying to move back from him by pressing himself tightly back into the corner, as if trying to flatten against the walls. "Relax. I am not going to hurt you."_

_The young reploid flinched when he felt a strong arm suddenly wrap around his waist, another under his legs while he was lifted up by the owner of the voice._

_Before his consciousness completely drained away, the reploid could make out a few coherent murmurings from his carrier._

_"I'm taking you home, little one... I'm going to call you Axl..."_

_Then, complete darkness engulfed him._

_Axl... my new name._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're familiar with X7, then you'd know who found Axl-kun here XD

Next chapter will be updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, because ch. 3 won't be up for a while, this update contains an extra long chapter. And yeah, this chapter contains yaoi and rape.

**Warning**: **this chapter contains yaoi and rape!** As stated in Ch. 1, don't read if you're not into yaoi, rape, or minors getting raped!

Sasa:... 'nuff said.

Kira: Poor innocent little Axl...just wait and see what happens to him...XP

Disclaimer: Megaman/Rockman does not belong to us. We're still trying hard to win the ownership. Please do not sue or steal. Thanks. P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was how Red had found him. Cold, hurt and defenseless. In place of that broken and confused reploid now stood the latest recruit of Red Alert Syndicate, the notorious vigilante gang of unofficial Maverick Hunters.

Axl's current residence.

Ever since the accidental discovery of Axl's DNA-replicating abilities, Red had taken great pride to allow Axl to accompany him to almost all of Red Alert's missions. Many members of Red Alert looked on jealously when their charismatic leader focused most of his attention to the young newcomer.

Axl, on the other hand, cherished the attention he received from Red. Always determined to please him, Axl did exactly what he was told to do, feeling boundlessly indebted to Red for giving him a home.

Their missions were usually more or less the same:

1) Locate the target

2) Ambush/kill a victim after Axl copies his DNA

3) Axl passing himself off as the late victim using the copy ability

4) Lowering the defenses of the adversary and allowing the Red Alert members to infiltrate the base before they claim their prize.

Axl had already lost track of how many times they'd been through this routine, especially the countless numbers of kills they had done, which thankfully he wasn't involved in.

Now the current mission he was on didn't seem any different from the others, except that only him and Red stood atop of a building in the gloomy dusk, overlooking another building nearby, which contained their next target.

Several gigantic spotlights perched on top of the cylindrical building shone in different directions, giving the atmosphere around the building an ethereal glow.

Axl casted a doubtful glance at the building. So far, this was his first time on a mission alone with Red. He wasn't sure if he was ready to handle this alone, or kill anyone yet. The worst part was, Red would be there to perceive every mistake and action he made... _what if he screwed up this mission_? Nevertheless, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, this is it. Ready to rock?" asked Red, giving Axl's shoulder a light squeeze.

All doubts gone by this unexpected comforting action, Axl immediately straightened up. "I'm always ready," he replied determinedly, tightening his grips on his guns. They were a special gift from Red after he was initiated into Red Alert.

"Let's go then."

-------------------------------

Inside the building...

Two other reploids were deeply engaged in an undercover transaction. The taller, teal color haired of the two pushed a briefcase across the table to the shorter, tan and stout reploid. Before they were able to discuss further into their pact, a muffled explosion rocked the building.

"Wh...What the?" stammered the shorter reploid.

"You wait here. I'll go see what's going on," said the taller reploid, turning back and heading for the main door.

He hurried down the corridor until he saw smog obscuring over broken rubble from the destroyed wall. When the smog cleared, he could discern a smaller child-like reploid on the other side of the broken wall.

"What's going on? Who are you?" demanded the tall reploid, stepping towards the silhouette.

The younger reploid flashed him a sneer before lifting a gun with the barrel pointed right at him. "I guess you've heard of Red Alert," he said right before he pressed the trigger.

The last thing the tall reploid saw was the flash from the gun point.

Axl carefully stepped over the rubble to the corpse. _That was too easy_, he thought. He swiftly kicked the empty body, his foot creating a sickening clunk with the shell. This type of rash behavior towards victims was often encouraged in Red Alert. Always inflict pain on the enemy, even if they're dead. Axl tried to suppress all feelings of guilt, but somehow this didn't seem right. _Why am I doing this? What had this reploid ever done?_

Aware that he was currently still on the mission, Axl cast aside his doubts for now and knelt next to the corpse. Extracting the teal reploid's DNA core, Axl shifted his form to the one he had just killed.

After the teal reploid left to investigate the explosion. The tan, stout reploid quickly packed his briefcase and exited the room via another door right at the moment when the main front door detonated.

Hurrying down the wall, staying close to the left, he broke through a single door that led to a storage room and fell to his knees, catching his breath. "I should be safe here. Somebody must've leaked information."

Without warning, he noticed a shadow looming up behind him in the doorway and turned his head to regard the intruder. "Who is it?" he called, preparing himself for the worst.

The stout reploid immediately relaxed when the specter approached closer, revealing himself to be his teal-colored partner.

"It's me, Aluce."

Walking down the dark hallway with his tall partner, Aluce wondered how their secretive information could have been discovered.

"It was the perfect plan. How did they find out?" he murmured. He paused, then looked back when he realized that his partner had ceased walking.

Instead of replying, a gun materialized out of nowhere in the teal reploid's hand. The next thing Aluce knew, there was a large gaping hole dead-centered in his own chest, a light wisp of smoke trailing from his partner's gun.

"Hmph! You're not very sharp, are you?" said his murderer.

"What the-! YOU were the traitor?"

The teal reploid chuckled and shook his head, rematerializing into his original form, complete with his original child-like voice. "No. I took care of that fool a second ago. You didn't see that coming, didja?" Axl tried laugh heartily like it was joke.

In the stages of his last moment, courtesy to the gaping wound in his chest, Aluce looked up at the imposter's youthful face above him, his eyes dilating. "What... what happened? How... did you do that?" he gasped out.

Axl made no reply.

Then Aluce's body convulsed in a violent shudder and was forever silent.

For a moment, Axl just stood there, gazing at Aluce's empty shell. His mission was complete. The prize was there, free for the taking, next to Aluce. Remorse resurfaced within him again, making him feel like a horrible liar and murderer for using to use such deceptive methods to gain the mission's objective. Or more like Red's objective. Was he being used as a mere tool for his copy ability? Is what Red Alert was doing wrong? These unanswered questions rang through his mind and he tried to shake them off from his thoughts as he went over to the body to retrieve the briefcase.

_Then again, what exactly did Red want in this? _

Knowing that he really wasn't supposed to but Axl did it anyways. He unlatched the briefcase, lifting the cover to investigate its contents.

_Wait, these are none other than-! _Axl's eyes widened in realization. He was staring at a case filled with copy chips. Their structure was too familiar. He knew, because he had one built inside him as well. Planning to take a closer look at the chips later, Axl discreetly took one and slipped it into a small compartment in his arm.

"You did very well, Axl," a voice behind him said suddenly. "I'm proud of you."

Axl flinched in surprise, swiftly slamming down the lid and the latch of the case down soundlessly. He stood up, tugging the briefcase with him so to make it appear like he had just picked it up from his victim.

The voice was only Red's. Coming up behind Axl, Red had not seemed to notice Axl's furtive activity but placed an arm around Axl's shoulders, his other hand taking the briefcase from the child reploid's hands. "We should get going now. They may have called for back-up and reinforcements here." Red turned back to leave in the direction he came from.

The words erupted before Axl could stop himself. "Wait, Red."

Red paused, turning around nonchalantly to regard the youth inquisitively. "Yes, Axl?"

"D-did we really have to kill those reploids?" He could already feel his cheeks burning in shame from asking this seemingly stupid question. He already wanted to shoot himself for this but he had to know if whether there were any other options besides killing.

For a brief heart-wrenching moment, no words were exchanged. No other emotions crossed Red's visage other than surprise. "Where did that question come from, Axl? I thought I'd taught you better than that. To survive in this world, you have to be strong. It is either to kill or be killed. Why do we fight and kill? Because it is the only way to get what we want. Sometimes, they require sacrifice."

"But isn't there any other way to do this besides killing?"

"I don't want to hear any more of this," Red snapped, having heard enough. "Apparently, you haven't learned well enough. Come on. Let's go now."

---

Back at the base, some of the other members of Red Alert idly lounged around near the entrance, waiting for the return of their leader. The moment the great doors of the entrance creaked and opened, revealing Red and Axl, shouts and cheers erupted from those who were waiting. Red was very well-received, at least. Axl didn't hold much significance other than being Red's partner in crime; the moment he stepped foot into the room, boos and hisses directed at him ensued.

"BOOO!"

"Why is that fucking pipsqueak here?"

"Haha! Lookit that twerp with his squirt guns!"

"Did lil'Junior enjoy his daily stroll?"

"SILENCE!"

All insults and chaos immediately halted after Red's commanding order. Red took a moment to glare angrily at every occupant in the room. "I will not tolerate this sort of behavior! Thanks to Axl here, we were able to complete this mission successfully." Red then gently ran a hand through Axl's stiff red locks, sliding his hand lower to rub Axl's shoulder. "I have never seen any other individual like him."

Looking down, Axl silently glowed from the praise.

"I will leave you all now so I can proceed to my own business. Axl, I would like a private word with you later," said Red, preparing to retire to his own quarters.

"K."

Axl sadly gazed in the direction Red had disappeared to, his concentration in a daze. Without warning, a smaller reploid bounded in front of him, interrupting Axl's reverie. "You think you're hot stuff, doncha?" mocked the kangaroo-like reploid. It was no secret to the whole base that Vanishing Gungaroo especially harbored an intense animosity towards Axl.

"Knock it off, Gungaroo."

"I see now, you're officially the greatest gift Red could ever have. I wouldn't be surprised if you were really his little boy toy BITCH! That's what they say, or am I right?" taunted Vanishing Gungaroo as he bounced a couple of feet away from where he was at.

Axl clenched his fists, his fingers digging into his palms. "Don't you dare say anything like that, midget," he snarled, taking a step forward, getting ready to throttle the hopping nuisance.

"Leave the kid alone, Gungaroo," grumbled in another voice. Soldier Stonekong. The giant ape had been observing the escalating quarrel from a respectable distance and was now ambling towards the two, already sensing the tension between them.

"Hmph!" snorted Vanishing Gungaroo, turning his head disdainfully away from Axl to face Stonekong. "He wasn't here any longer than I was. But nooooo! Instead, the great Red only notices him and his achievements with his stupid copy chip but not me! What's so special about him! What's so special about this…this…… dumb shit?" He spat, jabbing a thumb in Axl's direction.

"I think it's better that you leave now," growled Stonekong, his voice dangerously low. Although rarely angered, Stonekong's rage was something that was best avoided. One did not question his temper unless one wanted to get hurt.

"Forget it, I'm outta here," said Gungaroo, noting his cue to leave. "And while I'm gone, you can go and have Red fuck your sorry little ass over and over again!" He slowly hopped away, then turned back to address one more thing before his final departure. "I hope all despair and misery will fall upon you, Axl! Mark my words!" Then he was gone from the room.

"At least I don't have a gigantic sex toy that looks like myself..." Axl muttered under his breath.

"You okay, Axl?" asked Stonekong, noticing Axl's confused and hurt expression.

"Thanks for what happened back there. It would have gotten really bad if you hadn't stopped us," said Axl sincerely, turning his head up to look at the giant ape in the face. Out of the members of Red Alert, Soldier Stonekong was one of the most peaceful and sympathetic. Unlike the others, he didn't harbor any antipathy for the young red-haired newcomer.

Stonekong chuckled and patted Axl's head with a giant hand. "Don't mention it. Just don't let any others, especially Vanishing Gungaroo give you any trouble, ya hear?"

Axl sighed, shaking his head, running a hand through his disheveled locks. "I just wonder why everyone, especially him, hate me so much." There was probably no need for him to heed Gungaroo's threats anyways.

_But he didn't realize how so accurate they really were..._

_-------------_

"Axl, I would like to speak with you," said Red, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Axl looked up from his desk, where he was absorbed in probing the copy chip he'd nicked from his last mission. Standing up from his seat, he quickly shoved it into an open drawer on the side of his desk where they also contain his guns, slamming it shut.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Axl asked, stepping around his desk to meet with Red. Red smiled. It was the kind of smile an adult would normally give to a young child.

He placed both hands on either side of Axl's shoulder. "Axl, you are by far, the brightest and most special individual I have ever seen. Your copy ability is what separates you from the others. Because of this, we have the upper hand compared to those pathetic Maverick Hunters. It is our greatest asset. Now I have a special request for you; I would like you to give me a copy of your DNA files." When he said this, Red had an odd gleam in his only working right eye.

"Wha-?"

This was the strangest request Axl had ever heard from Red. Why would he ask for something like this? The question confused him.

"Hand me the copy of your DNA files," repeated Red, extending an open hand in front of Axl, waiting for his order to be obeyed.

"...But what would you want with them?"

Red scowled, getting slight irritated. "I don't believe that you have the authority to question me. What I do or not do with them is none of your concern. Don't you trust me?"

"I do but.. why don't I just hold on to them for you instead?" Staring down at Red's feet, Axl was trying to stall and he knew it. Somehow, something inside him warned him not to hand them over. Not to obey Red's orders, no matter how much he desperately wanted to.

"Axl, I will not repeat myself anymore. Just hand them to me. Are you going to do that?"

Axl lifted his head so his emerald eyes met with Red's venomous one-eyed glare that could make just about anyone tremble but he remained silent, at a loss for any words that would convince his leader to allow him to keep the DNA files to himself, hoping Red would understand why. But Red's face didn't show anything other than disgruntlement and malice.

"If you're going to be this way Axl..." The hand that was on Axl's shoulder dropped.

The next thing Axl knew, Red drew back his fist and smashed it into the side of the boy's face. The blow knocked the boy to the ground, momentarily stunning him. Red grinned malevolently and reached down to pull the youth up to face him by his neck, squeezing it painfully.

Axl clutched at Red's vise-like grip, trying to loosen the pressure on his neck. Red leaned his face closer to Axl's, their faces at an uncomfortably close proximity.

"I take you in and give you a home, and this is how you repay me?" Red snarled, tightening his grip on Axl's throat.

"No...Red," Axl wheezed around Red's hands, clawing to loosen the grip around his neck, but to no avail. "Please.."

"You're useless, Axl. If it wasn't for your copy ability, I wouldn't have any use for you at all. But since you chose to defy me, I suppose I may have another use for you." With that said, Red leaned forward and forcefully captured the child's lips with his own.

Shocked at the unexpected action, Axl immediately ceased his struggle. Red took that advantage to deepen the kiss, demanding entrance into his subordinate's mouth. When Axl finally relented, Red broke off the kiss and then released his grip on the boy's throat. Breathless from the lack of air and the kiss, Axl stumbled and fell to his knees at Red's feet, trying to gulp in air to fill his deprived synthetic lungs.

Red smiled evilly as he knelt on one knee in front of the youth. "Perhaps you're not so useless after all," he murmured, seizing a hold on Axl's helmet. He gave a sharp tug and the helmet came off, spilling red hair from where they were confined underneath. Loose bangs slightly obscuring his face from view, Axl fearfully gazed at Red, unsure of what will happen next.

Red tossed the empty helmet aside and leaned close to Axl's ear. "You look as tempting as you did that night, when I first found you, Axl. I've always wondered if you would ever be useful to me this way... let's see about that, shall we?" purred Red, placing both hands on Axl's shoulders again, trying to force Axl onto his back. Axl's blood froze. He threw forth both hands to push Red back as he quickly sat up, trying to scoot slightly away while on the ground. "NO!"

"If that's your decision, then I'll simply drop you into the cage with the beasts. They're always ready for fresh victims. Or," Red drew out his double-sided beam sabre, igniting the red blade and pressing it against the boy's throat, "I can just end your uselessness right here. Change into your civilian form now."

Out of all options, Axl slowly did as Red commanded. His body rematerialized in a white glow, replacing his dark red and blue armor into civilian clothing consisting of a red T-shirt and navy blue jeans covering over synthetic human flesh, his appearance passing off as a pre-teen human boy. Red likewise did the same. "As for my rewards for taking you in, I will make sure you beg for it," he said, forcing the boy onto his down on his back.

Tears began to form in Axl's vision as he knew what was going to happen to himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight off Red; Red's physical strength far surpassed him and his guns were out of reach in his desk. Axl began to tremble in fear when Red pinned his wrists over his head and forcibly removed his clothes. Without warning, Red plunged in, drawing a pained cry and tears from the smaller reploid beneath him. Encouraged by the pain he was causing, Red moved brutally while Axl desperately tried to hold back his cries, tears flowing down his face.

Finally, it was over. Red released and moved away from him. Axl turned to his side and curled into a tiny ball. Hurriedly getting dressed and recalling his armor, Red leaned over the sobbing child. "You were not as useless as I thought, little one. Since I've got what I wanted for now, the next time you disobey me, your next "punishment" will be far worse," he said and then quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Axl's night was a living hell.

----------

When dawn came, the child stayed where he was. His tear-stained face reminded him of the humiliation he had suffered only hours ago. He had never felt so much pain or cried so hard before.

Stiffly climbing to his knees, still feeling sore all over, he stared dully at the remains of his ruined clothes, summoning back his armor to cover his exposed body. His clothes will have to be replaced later.

He now knew he would never hand over the DNA files to Red as long as he stayed alive. Red obviously had something hideous planned for them.

The child choked back a sob as new tears resurfaced within his emerald eyes, creating a puddle of tears on the floor. _What had he ever done to deserve this torment? Why was he the object of so much dislike? Where else can he ever find a place to fit in, to be accepted for what he was? _He now knew what would happen if he disobeyed Red from now on.

All at once Axl knew he had to leave Red Alert Syndicate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasa: I can't believe I just wrote that.. anyways, we'll be quite busy the next few months with school, AP exams, senior activities, etc. so Ch. 3 won't be up for a while, which is why I posted this long chapter.

Kira: That and I'll be joining some fellow seniors :that's saying they don't back out: in my school at trying to find inventive ways of messing with the junior council for prom tickets! Damn them for selling mostly to juniors! . BASH!

Sasa: Haha... lucky I got mine early. ;;

Reviews, anyone?


End file.
